


back pains and cuddles

by kenssihwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddly boys, M/M, Oneshot, Wonderland era, hongjoong is tiny boy, i fucked up the timelines, idol lives, lil bit of self doubt, mentions anxiety attacks, mingi is injured, minjoong is adorable as hell, seongsang and woosan in the background, sweet diabetic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: mingi is injured and his tiny boyfriend, hongjoong is there to take care of him and shower him in love.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 50





	back pains and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> yall i fucced up their promotion timelines so let's just pretend that mingi was absent for majority of their performances.

days went pretty well for mingi, except for the day he tore a muscle in his back that basically prevented him from doing anything like dancing and whatnot. 

wonderland promotions were starting up and he cried at the fact that he wouldn't be able to join them. on top of that, his joints were swelling as well so he practically was immobile without feeling any pain in his joints.

he sat in the living room, grumbling down some lyrics to get his mind off of things and away from the pain in his back and knees. 

mingi hated that he was the only one at home. though, there are days where he wants peace and quiet, this was too much.

it was day four out of seven of their wonderland promotions and it was around 11 pm. he had already ate dinner, thanks to the help of their dorm watcher. now, all he was doing was waiting for the boys.

his eyes waver back onto the piece of paper infront of him, his mind becoming jumbled up all of a sudden.

"what if atinys think i'm just a lazy idol who's in it for fame?" he asks himself, his anxiety rising. yeosang and san were the members who had an amount of anxiety and knew how to cope with it through their episodes.

mingi, however, fails to cope since he's barely had any of them, and it was usually seonghwa, and wooyoung or anyone else him who would calm the two down.

his chest feels tight, but instead, he shakes away his nerves, putting down the pencil in hand.

his sighs, leaning back onto the couch. he hears a beep and the boys immediately come flooding in. "oh, you're back. how was your day?" the redhead asks, looking up at the boys who looked like a mess.

"exhausting, have you eaten yet?" hongjoong preps a kiss on the redhead's cheeks, shaking off his coat. 

mingi nods, shifting in his seat. "you guys look exhausted. go rest now," the others nod, thankful for the taller's offer and they immediately ran into their rooms, ready to embrace the comfort of their beds.

he notices that hongjoong was busy preparing himself a plate of food from the leftovers their dorm watcher cooked. "you haven't eaten yet? what about the others?" he asks, propping himself up from his crutches and walks towards hongjoong.

"they already did, that's why they dragged themselves in their rooms. i had a small snack on the way home, bit the reason i didn't eat is so that i could talk to you," the silver haired male softly smiles, cheeks filled with food.

mingi chuckles, watching the boy eat with satisfaction. their diets haven't been nice to them.

these two have been dating for a while now— since their wave era. it was mingi who first asked him out and they've been together since. they tend to lessen their interactions on-cam to prevent anything slipping that could ruin their image.

though, much to their surprise, the company was fine with it as long as they knew their limits.

the members had decided that the couples should share rooms and who ever is left are roomies, like yunho and jongho.

after his meal, hongjoong helped mingi to their shared room, plopping the latter on the bed. "i've washed up already so that you don't have to watch over me too much," the redhead says, watching his significant other slip into his sleep clothes.

"how'd you do it?" the silver haired asks, hands on his hips. "a little bit of crying and struggling, but i got it. i even took a bubble bath." the redhead jokes, earning a feathery kiss on the tip of his nose.

"don't worry, after promotions, my attention is all on you." he says, pushing the taller down so they could finally settle for bed. 

the smaller makes himself comfortable in the older's arms, head resting on his chest. "sleep now, joong. you have an early day tomorrow." he pecks him on the crown of his head, earning a small giggle from the latter.

"don't cry when you see the bed empty in the morning," hongjoong teases. "i'm a big boy, i don't cry. but i will miss you," the boy pouts. "i'm getting better also, so i'll join you guys soon," he adds.

"anyway, sleep now. goodnight, joong." as he looked down, the blonde was already passed out, snoring softly. a small smile forms on mingi's fave before he himself falls asleep.

the next day, he woke up with no one next to him. he frowns, figuring that hongjoong and the others left early as per usual to perform at different shows.

he was left alone, spotting a note by his side table. 

_'hey, hopefully i didn't wake you when my alarm went off. have you meals at the right time and take your meds for your joints. stay safe always and i'll be home early today. love you - hongjoongie ❤️'_

the note made butterflies linger in mingi stomach as he finished reading it. sure, the latter was always busy, but he always made sure to show affection to his giant baby.

looking at the clock, it was already 1 in the afternoon. he limped to their dining table, finding the leftovers covered on the table. a plate was already set out for him, silently thanking their dorm watcher for doing so.

he hadn't realized how long he slept. maybe it was because of his meds, but he didn't really mind. it was great to catch up on some sleep. 

after his short meal, he limos to the living room, turning on the tv to watch their stage. it should be starting in 20 minutes so he had some time to lounge before supervising their stage performances.

that's what he had been doing for the past few days, supervising and analyzing their performances.

finally, he heard the first beat drop of their song wonderland from the tv. he leaned over, his back stinging a little bit. 

their performance went on smoothly, taking a picture of seonghwa's ending fairy pose and sending it to their group gc, teasing the latter with _'is this the same guy who danced to baby shark??'._

immediately, he gets a response from wooyoung. 

_'thats our mama!!'_ he replies, mingi using the haha reaction on the message. 

_'when are you coming home?'_ he asks, more or less because he misses his tiny boyfriend. _'15 minutes'_ wooyoung replies before going offline.

thankfully, their schedules weren't as packed today since all they had to do was film for studio choom and this stage today. 

minutes passed by and the sound of their apartment door beeps, the members piling in. "welcome back. have you eaten?" he greets, hongjoong immediately plopping next to him.

"yeah. we had something on the way back." the silver haired latter replies, ruffling his hair to break the remaining hairspray that was on his hair. "you guys did great today, can't wait for the studio choom video," mingi claps, the others thanking him.

"yeah, but it would've been better if you and jongho were able to join us," yeosang frowns, sitting on the kitchen counter. "well don't worry, because at our next performance, for sure everyone is going to be able to perform. right?" seonghwa says in a reassuring tone.

"of course! we're all in this together!" jongho adds, the others cheering before san shushes them. "we have neighbors, let's calm down." he chuckles.

the rest finally ran to their respective rooms while mingi and hongjoong laid their on the couch, just cuddling while watching some tv.

the smaller looks up, admiring the latter's natural beauty. "your skin's getting better," he comments, his thumb grazing along the taller's cheeks. his acne had lessened and his skin had finally cleared up more.

"really? does it look okay?" mingi asks, glacing at his tiny boyfriend. "of course! you're literally the most handsome man i've ever seen in my life," hongjoong compliments, the younger's cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"thank you, joong. you really know what to say to cheer someone up," he says, kissing his forehead. "what? all i said was true so no need to thank me," the smaller trails feathery kisses along his jaw.

the younger wraps a protective arm around the smaller's waist, pulling him closer. "i missed you," he whispers. "i missed you more," hongjoong replies.

the two finally share a sweet, innocent kiss.

sometimes, all mingi needs is just a kiss and some love from his tiny boyfriend.

"now come on, i wanna take a shower to i can get all this hairspray out of my hair." hongjoong says, helping up his boyfriend so they can share a shower together.


End file.
